Lammy
NOTE: SPOILERS FOR UM JAMMY LAMMY! "Leave it to Lammy! My guitar is in my mind!" —''Lammy's motto.'' Um Lammy (Japanese: ラミー Ramī) is the lead guitarist of the professional girl band MilkCan and the main protagonist of the Playstation rock 'n roll rhythm game, Um Jammer Lammy, a follow-up and spin-off series to Parappa The Rapper by the same creators. She is normally a very shy, timid and otherwise sheepish girl who has trouble with various things and lacks a lot of faith in herself. The only time she isn't like this is when she has a guitar in her hands, where she becomes completely confident with a bold playing style. Why She Rocks (pun intended) # Like many characters designed by Parappa and Um Jammy creator Rodney Greenblatt, she is expressive and highly stylized with a dash of adorable anthropomorphism. # When given her trusty guitar, she turns into a completely different person with a boatload of confidence and bold, daring riffs that surprises nearly everyone. # Despite her crippling timidity, she is not above taking matters into her own hands and using her guitar like a baseball bat to take out some heckling bullies. # If her personal answering machine is anything to go by, Lammy really does stutter that much and it's adorable. # As the titular protagonist to a Parappa sequel/spin-off, she is a great contrast to the optimistic, rapping dreamer Parappa by a timid, shy, and occasionally deadpan snarker. # She is highly relatable in terms of personality and insecurities, such as lack of self-control and severe cases of anxiety/shyness. # If you screw up on Teriyaki Yoko's level, she'll say "Start all over! You should be banned from every game," and Lammy will respond, "From every game?? Even this one?????" # ''She dies in her own game! ''In the original version of Stage 6 ("Vital Idol"), Lammy avoids getting hit and run by an out-of-control car so as not to end up in hell. As she keeps running, she doesn't notice the Banana Peel that PJ Berri has left because she is in too much of a hurry, then slips on it, falls down, breaks her neck and dies, thus fulfilling Chop Chop Master Onion's dream prophecy. Trivia * Lammy is prominently left-handed. * Lammy owns a panda bear plushie that is so important to her that she rushes back into her home to kiss it right before heading out. * In the ninth episode of the Parappa The Rapper anime, a background character eerily resembling Lammy can be seen dancing with an unknown Onion character. ** As the character does not speak, it is unknown if this is meant to be her. * According to the guidebook, Lammy is under the legal age for gambling at casinos. She plans on having her birthday at one. ** With her friend Katy Kat being shown to attend high school and the legal age of gambling in Japan to be 20, they are supposedly around 16 to 19 years old. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Musicians Category:Sequel Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playstation Characters Category:American Characters Category:Japanese Charcters Category:Teenagers Category:Fan Favorites Category:Parappa The Rapper Characters Category:1990s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:Self-Aware Category:Young Adults Category:Cute Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Musical Characters